Snake Broskin
Snake Broskin 'is a playable character in the run and gun platform game ''Broforce. He was added in the game at the release of the Broforce Brototype. Snake Broskin is a parody of S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken''' portrayed by Kurt Russell in the films Escape from New York and Escape from L.A., a former Special Forces Unit Black Light Lieutenant during WWIII turned criminal and imprisoned, later later sent by the president of the United States to complete specific stealth missions under a limited duration (or death) in return for a presidential pardon. Gameplay Brototype: Attack Fire command (old version): Sniper rifle *Has high penetration, dealing damage to all enemies in the way. *Instantly Gibs at point-blank range. *Damage: About 5 damage at max range and around 16 damage at shorter range. *Range: About 17 squares. *Rate of Fire: 1 shot around every 0.75 seconds. Special command: Molotov Cocktail *Explodes upon impact, dealing fire damage in a large radius and igniting flammable enemies. *Ammunitions: 3. *Damage: About 2 seconds of fire damage to kill a Big Mook. *Range: Can be thrown roughly 8 blocks horizontally, 3x3 blocks explosion radius. Four fireballs spread from the initial explosion and ignite the ground when they land, meaning the total radius of the fire blast ranges somewhere between 10 and 15 blocks, depending on where the fireballs land. Melee command: Nail bat - Knocks back. *Damage: 4 damage per swing. *Range: 1 block. *Rate of Fire: About 4 swings per second. Attributes *Speed: 2 squares per second. *Spring: 4 squares per second *Jump: 4 squares high. New (4th of July Update, 2016): Attack Fire Command: Silenced dual UZIs * Fires a rapid stream of bullets at a very close range, shredding nearby enemies. * Due to being a silenced weapon, they do not alert enemies nor attract dogs, and will ignore corpses. * Enemies fall where they stand. * Can headshot. * Damage: About 1 per hit. * Range: 4-6 Squares. Bullets have spray but usually will not fly higher/lower than Snake. * Rate of Fire: 10 shots per second (Approx. slightly faster than Bro Hard). Special Command: Hologram * Throws a Hologram of himself that distract enemies into attacking it should Snake's presence isn't alerted to enemies. This does not stop enemy attacks from going through as it's just a hologram. * Snake can teleport to it with another press of special command. Should he does that, any enemy standing on the device will be killed once snake gets there. * Don't rely it on damaging enemies through, as Snake will always get killed as a result and you may never damage anyone. * If a Hologram is in action and Snake is killed he will instantly teleport back to the hologram after a second, thus reviving him, disabling that hologram in the process. Does not revives if Snake falls out of bounds. * The Hologram lasts for a limited duration. Only one can exist at a time and should the player try to toss a second one before the first one expires, it will simply teleport Snake instead of throwing another Hologram. * This can be re-thrown using the melee command. * Ammunition: 2 * Damage: Instantly kills a smaller enemy if hits directly, larger enemies will be both damaged and briefly stunned. Teleportation damage is 20 and gibs. * Range: Similar to other grenades, about 11 blocks far if thrown. * Duration: 15 seconds maximum. Melee: Knife * Range: 1 * Fire rate: 4 swings per second. * Damage: 4 Jump Command: Glider * Pressing and hold 'jump' mid-air allows Snake to latch onto a glider and fly through the air. * It is somewhat random and he will occasionally fly upwards in a swinging motion. * This ability can easily make impossible jumps a piece of cake providing the altitude is enough and helps well with speed-runners that just wanna skip the most of it and certain Covert Operations that allows his participation. * Beware: The glider is disabled if Snake uses his weapons/hologram. Once he finishes using them the glider will be retained and can be used normally. * If you jump from a height and open snake's glider a few seconds later, he will fly in a swinging motion that allows him to reach some impossible locations. Gallery ESCAPEFROMNEWYORK-2 zps4bde27e1.jpg|From "Escape From New York" Snake Broskin.png SnakeBroskinGuy.png solid Snake.png Snake in a Sniper and Molotovs.jpg|Snake with his sniper rifle and molotovs Trivia * If Snake is killed before the Hologram hits the ground, it can still distract enemies. * His hologram is a reference to Escape from L.A. whereas he fools the guards with it to escape death. * If Snake teleports to a hologram, he will stand straight and make a finger while being unarmed and in a greed haze with stripes (Similar to the hologram). This animation lasts one second, he then is instantly teleported to the hologram's location. * He is technically part the 4th of July update, as he is completely revamped after the update. Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bros with silenced weapon Category:2016 4th of July Update